Irresistível
by MutsumiSama
Summary: Kurama sem conseguir dormir, Botan tendo sonhos repetidos... Sou péssima em resumos, mas leiam!


****

**Irresistível.**

Lá estava ela...

Deitada na cama dele, com uma camisola que deixava pouco à imaginação, uma perna esticada e outra semi flexionada, proporcionando uma bela visão para ele, de onde estava. Os cabelos soltos

espalhavam-se sobre o travesseiro, a luz da lua que penetrava por entre as cortinas, iluminando a pele alva, os grandes olhos brilhando, fitando-o em um convite mudo, os lábios entreabertos, por onde a

língua dela passou, umedecendo-os de forma extremamente provocante, o peito subindo e descendo, de forma cadenciada, no ritmo da respiração dela...

Ele não podia resistir...

Sem esperar mais, ele segue em direção à cama, os olhos fixos no ser que estava deitado nela...

Aproximou-se da cama, sentando na beirada da mesma. Muito lentamente, ele passou a mão de forma suave pela perna dela, subindo ousadamente pela coxa da garota. Ela, que não tirava os olhos dos dele, soltou um longo suspiro, fechando os olhos para melhor sentir aquele toque.

Fixando seu olhar nos lábios da jovem, ele passou a língua nos seus próprios, como que a antecipar o doce sabor que sentiria ao provar daquela boca que tanto ansiava em beijar. Desceu então, lentamente seu rosto em direção ao dela, sentindo a respiração suave da garota acariciar seu rosto, a medida em que eles ficavam mais e mais próximos...

Mas então, algo que ele não esperava aconteceu...

BUMMMM!

Em um baque surdo, Kurama despenca da cama, levando com ele para o chão as cobertas e, como se não bastasse, também o despertador que oscilou perigosamente por instantes na beira da mesinha de cabeceira quando Kurama caiu, para em seguida, ir cair em cheio na cabeça do ruivo, despertando-o completamente do sonho que estava tendo.

Xingando mentalmente todo o repertório de palavrões que sabia, Kurama tentava se libertar do emaranhado de cobertas em que estava enrolado. Dando um profundo suspiro de desgosto, levantou-se, para então dar-se conta do estado em que estava!

-"Ótimo, era só o que me faltava!" Diz o ruivo irritado, ao dar-se conta da enorme ereção que despontava em seu baixo-ventre, e que os shorts folgados que usava em nada ajudavam a camuflar.

Olhando para o despertador, constatou serem duas da manhã, e ele nem de longe conseguiria voltar a dormir. Soltando um suspiro resignado, ele resolve tomar um banho frio para melhorar o seu estado, e dar uma volta pela região, quem sabe se assim seu sono não voltaria?

----------ooooo----------

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo com ela!

Definitivamente não podia...

Quantas vezes mesmo tivera tido aquele sonho essa semana? Umas 4? 5? Não importava. A ex-guia do mundo espiritual abriu os olhos, ciente de que o sono a havia abandonado por completo! Seria perda de tempo tentar dormir outra vez... Não depois de ter sonhado com... Ele!

Ao lembrar-se da maneira em que ele a fitava em seus sonhos, Botan sentiu um arrepio correr-lhe pela espinha...

- Mas que diabos eu estou pensando?

Após as lutas terem terminado, ela acabara se decidindo por ficar na Terra, com seus amigos. Haviam passado tanto tempo juntos, passado por tantas coisas que ela agora não conseguiria mais viver longe deles, voltando a ser apenas aquela que leva os mortos para o seu destino... Ao menos era essa a desculpa que ela dava aos outros...

Seria besteira tentar negar! Poderia usar a desculpa que quisesse, poderia convencer a quem fosse, poderia fingir na frente dos outros, poderia disfarçar, enganando até mesmo a ele, quando a pegava fitando-o com intensidade, e ela disfarçava com um de seus costumeiros risinhos inocentes... Mas não poderia enganar a sí própria: A verdade é que ela o amava.

Sim. E que diferença fazia agora ficar negando isso para sí mesma? Desde que pusera seus olhos em Kurama, não conseguia pensar em outra pessoa... Mesmo que no início ela usasse desculpas tolas para negar isso a sí mesma, era inegável o que sentia quando ele aparecia em sua frente.

A verdade, é que fazia tempo que não o via. E já havia reparado na mudança de atitude dele para com ela. Parecia que ele estava mais retraído, como que incomodado com sua presença, evitando ficar a sós com ela... Tomando isso como um sinal óbvio de desagrado por parte dele para com ela, a garota se manteve afastada dos amigos por uns tempos...

Precisava tirar aquele ruivo de sua cabeça!

Sim... precisava esquecer seu sorriso...

seus longos cabelos ruivos...

seus lindos olhos verdes...

aquele corpo perfeito, que tantas vezes em sonho ela já tocara...

Suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Decididamente ficar enumerando as "qualidades físicas" de Kurama não seria a melhor maneira de fazer seu sono voltar! Desviando seus olhos para a janela aberta ao lado de sua cama, onde as cortinas moviam-se embaladas pela suave brisa noturna, a garota moveu-se em direção à ela. Sentando-se no parapeito da janela, a garota ficou a admirar as estrelas, perdida em pensamentos. Sorriu de leve ao lembrar-se do sonho... Pensamentos nada santos passaram uma vez mais na cabeça da garota ao lembrar-se das carícias que recebia da raposa em seu sonho, onde as mãos dele passeavam por seu corpo provocando sensações que ela nunca antes havia sentido...

- "Kurama" - sussurou ela, de olhos fechados, deixando que a brisa noturna acariciasse seu rosto, brincando com seus cabelos soltos.

----------ooooo----------

Ele andara por mais de meia hora... Perdido em pensamentos, só foi dar-se conta de onde seus pés o estavam levando quando eles, de fato, já haviam chegado ao seu destino: A casa de Botan.

Apesar de nunca ter estado de fato alí, o ruivo sabia que ela havia se mudado para aquele bairro. "Por causa de Yusuke", pensou ele. Para a raposa, a enorme preocupação e cuidados que Botan tinha para com o ex-detetive, tinham como único motivo o fato de que ela estava apaixonada por ele.

Lembrou-se de quando ela quase morrera, na última luta que tiveram, quando ela tentara guardar em seu corpo a esfera Meikai do mundo espiritual... Lembrou-se do sentimento que na época não soube identificar, preencher seu peito. Mas como achava que não era correspondido, Kurama preferiu afastar-se dela, deixando o caminho livre para Yusuke. Lembrou-se também que desde que tomou conhecimento de que ela havia decidido ficar, aqueles sonhos o vinham perseguindo.

Aquela hora a garota deveria estar dormindo, pensou... E apenas por um momento hesitou, mas acabou vencido pela curiosidade de espiar pela janela.

Não chegou, no entanto, ao seu destino: Antes que ele pudesse chegar na frente da mesma, a luz do quarto se acendeu, fazendo com que o ex-ladrão do Makai se escondesse rapidamente ao lado dela. E agora? Será que ele havia sido descoberto?

Em meio a tais pensamentos, Kurama viu um vulto se aproximando por dentro da casa e sentar na janela... seu coração falhou uma batida. Era ela!

"Ela é ainda mais bela que em meus sonhos". Pensou ele, ficando a observá-la. Viu que ela fitava a lua de forma pensativa e ficou a imaginar em quem ela estaria pensando, enquanto fechava os

olhos e sorria de forma tão encantadora... "Na certa no ex-detetive", pensou ele, e já estava prestes a dar a volta na casa para ir embora pela rua de trás, quando a ouviu sussurar seu nome:

-"Kurama."

Certo de que sua imaginação estava lhe pregando uma peça, o garoto ficou parado no lugar, apenas para se certificar de que de fato havia imaginado aquilo. Voltou a observa-la, escondido de onde estava.

Ela tinha uma rosa vermelha nas mãos, acariciando a flor de forma pensativa.

- "Kurama, se ao menos eu tivesse coragem de te dizer, se ao menos eu fosse correspondida...", murmurou ela, saindo da janela em seguida, fechando-a atrás de sí.

----------ooooo----------

Após alguns instantes parada alí, a pensar nele, ela decidiu que afinal era melhor voltar para a cama. Teria um dia cansativo amanhã, precisava descansar. Fechou a janela e dirigiu-se para a cama,

colocando a flor novamente no vaso da mesinha de cabeceira. Ficar se lamentando não mudaria as coisas. Precisava tomar uma atitude, precisava contar a ele. Se ele a desprezasse, seria terrível, é claro, mas era melhor do que ficar sem saber!

Suspirando, a garota resolveu deitar-se novamente, na esperança de, dessa vez, não ter seus sonhos invadidos por ele...

----------ooooo----------

Ele sentiu vontade de se chutar! Baka! Como havia sido idiota! Como não percebera antes? Tanto tempo perdido, tudo por não ter tido coragem de dizer o que sentia antes!

-"Bem"- disse ele, preparando-se para pôr em prática o que tinha em mente - "mas esse é um erro que eu pretendo consertar imediatamente".

Da forma mais lenta que podia, kurama abriu a janela sem fazer barulho para não acordá-la. Anos de experiência como ladrão do Makai tinham lá suas vantagens, afinal...

Preparando-se para fazer o que sua menta vinha lhe exigindo a muito tempo, Kurama aproximou-se da cama. Sorriu de lado. Tinha muitos assuntos pendentes para resolver com ela, e muitas coisas a dizer...

Mas isso poderiam ficar para depois.

Sorriu mais uma vez, em expectativa. Pretendia provar a ela o que ele sentia, sim ele provaria. E ele mal podia esperar para começar...

Se a noite era uma criança, como diziam, para eles dois ela estava apenas começando...

Fim.

(Será?)

Pessoal, eu sei que a fic ficou bobinha e curta, mas essa é a primeira fic que eu escrevo, então peço desculpas... Embora não tenha saído do jeito que eu gostaria, eu espero que vocês gostem.

Dúvidas? Comentários? Críticas? Entrem em contato. Se vocês gostarem, eu posso até fazer uma continuação... hehehe.


End file.
